<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гордость Севильи by Tod_in_Venedig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322862">Гордость Севильи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kink, M/M, Phobias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иван возвратился в Севилью. Можно ли войти в одну и ту же реку дважды?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Óliver Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гордость Севильи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на кинк-фест.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернуться в Севилью — это всё равно что испытать дежавю. Знакома вязь башенок кафедрального собора, ещё отражаются в памяти алые воды Гвадалквивир на закате, ногам привычны повороты, ведущие от раздевалки к Рамон Санчес Писхуан, и в административном здании на стене вдруг мелькает фотография с подписью «Иван Ракитич, капитан». И всë бы ничего — можно было бы отдаться этой ошибке памяти, только чувствуется какой-то подвох. Наверное, в том, что лица вокруг знакомые, но встречались они на поле как соперники, не то что сейчас. Иван оглянулся: да, соперниками они все выглядели иначе. Миррор-двойники.</p>
<p>Иван вгляделся в собственное изображение. Да, возможно, это он. Даже скорее всего. Верить в двойника не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать домой, гордость Севильи! — сказал Хосе, протягивая руку, и эти слова, щёлкнув, соединили две реальности.</p>
<p>Конечно, он дома. Бояться нечего.</p>
<p>***<br/>
Олли дождался, когда официальное окружение вокруг Ивана на первой тренировке поредеет, подошëл и улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— С возвращением!</p>
<p>— Спасибо! — улыбнулся в ответ Иван.</p>
<p>Улыбка была с морщинками вокруг глаз, словно и взгляд улыбался, — так обычно выглядит идеальный союз слов и чувств: никакого обмана или игры на публику. Но вот сами глаза были такими, как у людей, которые ждут важного сообщения, но не знают, каким оно будет.</p>
<p>Олли полагал, что у гордости Севильи найдётся чему поучиться, поэтому Олли вовсю глазел на Ивана — вдруг он словом или жестом раскроет рецепт, как этой самой гордостью стать.</p>
<p>Гордость Севильи вела себя вроде бы обычно: торжества и восторги вокруг возвращения Ивана улеглись, настали будни. Он солнечно улыбался, отрабатывал удары на тренировках и рисовался в глазах Олли идеалом счастливого человека в мире и его окрестностях.</p>
<p>Он и продолжал бы так думать, втайне завидуя душевной гармонии, если бы однажды случайно не забыл телефон в раздевалке и не вернулся, запнувшись на пороге. Откровенно говоря, к тому времени Олли уже и думать перестал о счастливом возвращении в лоно клуба — Иван воспринимался как интершум: он есть и для чего-то команде нужен. Но то, что он увидел, было словно сбой в программе. На первый взгляд, казалось, что Иван просто замëрз после душа, поэтому, обхватив себя руками, мелко дрожал — если бы он не сидел в одном полотенце прямо на полу, захламлëнном обëртками энергетических батончиков, шкурками бананов с выглядывающими изнутри огрызками, помятыми пластиковыми бутылками и одноразовыми тапочками, отжившими свой недолгий век.</p>
<p>Олли застыл, как это делают мультяшные герои: подавшись корпусом вперëд, — и, прежде чем он успел сообразить, как поступить лучше, из него вырвалось:</p>
<p>— Твою ж мать! — И вслед за этим сразу: — Тебе нужна помощь? — У Олли всегда была хорошая реакция.</p>
<p>Он отмер и быстрым шагом подошëл к Ивану, опустившись рядом с ним на корточки.</p>
<p>Иван поднял голову, словно впервые увидев Олли, и сказал, выдерживая спокойный тон:</p>
<p>— Всё в порядке...</p>
<p>И вот тут гармония слов и чувств в той части картины мира Олли, которая отвечала за Ивана, полетела ко всем чертям. Почему-то больше всего разрушала её капля, дрожащая на мокрой пряди: она никак не могла сорваться, чудом удерживаясь на остром кончике, как в анимешной рисовке.</p>
<p>Олли коснулся голого мокрого плеча и спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты уверен?</p>
<p>Иван посмотрел на его ладонь, поднял взгляд и процедил:</p>
<p>— Съебался бы ты отсюда... малыш Олли...</p>
<p>Из-за мешков, расплывавшихся синевой по скулам, его глаза расползались тёмными пятнами на пол-лица.</p>
<p>— Ладно... — пробормотал Олли и встал.</p>
<p>Картина мира с каждой минутой, проведённой в этой раздевалке, шла трещинами, как зеркало.</p>
<p>До конца этого дня Олли так и не смог выкинуть из головы картинку, которую увидел. Конечно, это было странно. И в какой-то степени жутко. И — Олли вспомнил дрожащий блеск капель на покрытой мурашками пепельной коже — красиво? Серые, почти стальные глаза, потерявшие зелёный оттенок, сизые синяки под ними, бледно-голубые губы складывались в новую гармонию с бранью, и Олли это нравилось.</p>
<p>Он снова прокрутил сцену в голове. Да. Нравилось.</p>
<p>На следующий день Иван подошёл к нему первым и, лучезарно улыбнувшись, проговорил:</p>
<p>— Вчера меня немного занесло... Я прошу прощения...</p>
<p>От такой улыбки не спасли бы ни одни солнцезащитные очки, а от такого извинения любой полиграф сразу же приказал долго жить, выпустив жалкую струйку дыма.</p>
<p>— Ерунда! — растянул до ушей уголки губ Олли. — Бывает.</p>
<p>Вдвоём они могли бы угробить целую партию полиграфов.</p>
<p>Если раньше Олли следил за Иваном просто из любопытства, то теперь он уже просто не мог оторвать взгляд: он цеплялся за него краем глаза, когда они играли на тренировках в одной команде, и откровенно пялился, когда тот копался в сумке в раздевалке, ни на кого не обращая внимания. С одной стороны, Олли понимал, что сталкерить сокомандника вроде как нехорошо, но с другой — он стал замечать то, что заслоняет ото всех сияние нимба гордости клуба. Он видел, как Иван вдруг начинал часто дышать, сжимая кулаки, как он, думая, что никто его не видит, приседал на корточки, утыкаясь носом в колени и обхватывая себя руками, и как его начинает бить дрожь, снова синеют губы, и синяки под глазами словно кто-то сильнее очерчивает кистью с тёмной краской — правда бывало такое, когда Иван оставался один в раздевалке. Точнее, он думал, что оставался один, — Олли больше не хотелось, чтобы его материли, поэтому он предпочитал быть незамеченным. Его даже совесть почти не мучила — только немного было неловко оттого, что образы, которые он тут же выхватывал из этой новой реальности, больше сейчас напоминающей кисель, а не чёткую систему, раскладывал по ящичкам в своём сознании и запирал на ключ, лежали там ровно до того момента, когда он приходил домой и, растянувшись на постели, закрывал глаза. Вот тогда они начинали ломать замки, носиться перед веками и устраивать полный ералаш, разбиваясь о зеркальную гладь ещё державшейся прежней картины мира — той, где сиял улыбающийся Иван. Сначала Олли пытался сопротивляться, ловил их за хвост и снова заключал в темноту ящичков, но с каждым разом образы словно наливались силой, проникали под кожу, трепыхались вместе с сердцем за грудной клеткой и разливались по венам, смешиваясь с кровью. Словом, они изо всех сил норовили пустить в нём корни и врасти поглубже, так что ловить и выдёргивать их, наподобие сорняков, становилось всё сложнее. А когда Олли вспоминал сбившееся дыхание и пепельные пальцы, выкручивающие махровый край полотенца, ему приходилось самому дышать глубже, хватаясь за простыню, чтобы не прикасаться к себе, — дрочить он пока ещё не решался. Когда он принимал душ, было ещё сложнее: струящиеся по коже капли напоминали о той, которая цеплялась за светлую длинную прядь, а ладонь сразу же отзывалась памятью прикосновения к холодному плечу. Олли скользил рукой по шее, закрывая глаза, чтобы не растерять в свете электричества дрожащую картинку с сидящей на полу раздевалки фигурой, гладил себя по груди, стараясь не задевать соски и не спускаться ниже пупка, — стояк и без того отзывался тянущим чувством в паху так, что яйца поджимались.</p>
<p>В один из таким моментов, когда вода хлестала по лицу, а рука, покружив по бёдрам и паху, остановилась на гладко выбритой коже лобка, Олли вспомнил строку из когда-то прочитанной и давно забытой книги: «Искушение – это шёпот дьявола: “Сожри яблоко!”» В шуме барабанящих по душевой кабине капель Олли даже показалось, что он явственно слышит этот шёпот у себя за плечом. Струи дразнили чувствительную кожу головки, стекали по стоящему члену, вода ласкала, словно умелый кончик языка, — оставалось только представить чей...</p>
<p>— Твою ж мать... — прошептал Олли и положил ладонь на член. — Где там твоё яблоко?.. Давай его сюда...</p>
<p>Когда под его стон капли спермы выплеснулись на прозрачные стенки кабины, где-то в затылке послышался звон. Это зеркальная картина мира, давно расцвеченная трещинами, разлетелась осколками.</p>
<p>***<br/>
Новый приступ настиг Ивана уже в комнате отеля в Будапеште, где Севилья разместилась перед матчем с Баварией. Это было хорошо: он долго продержался, да и поселили его одного. Он сел на пол и обхватил себя руками, уткнувшись носом в колени и пытаясь унять нарастающую дрожь. Страх накатывал не просто волнами, как было до этого, — он забирался в каждую клеточку, наполняя её холодом до тех пор, пока она не начинала кричать от боли. В висках пульсировало: «Ты не справишься! Ты не справишься! Ты! Не! Справишься!». Страх превращался в липкий ужас, душил, беснуясь, выкручивал судорогой руки и отнимал разум.</p>
<p>Прикосновение к плечу словно вонзилось в плоть. Иван поднял голову.</p>
<p>— Опять ты? — стараясь не выстукивать зубами степ, проговорил Иван.</p>
<p>— У тебя дверь была открыта, — сказал Олли.</p>
<p>— Вот и закрой, — сжав челюсти, произнёс Иван. — С той стороны... Я тебя очень прошу...</p>
<p>— Я просто хотел... — Олли стиснул его плечо.</p>
<p>Сразу захотелось заорать, но дыхания хватило только на шипение:</p>
<p>— Пошёл на хуй...</p>
<p>— Ты шёпота не слышишь? — спросил вдруг Олли.</p>
<p>— Какого, нахер, шёпота... — У Ивана даже сил на удивление не осталось.</p>
<p>— Неважно, — сказал Олли и, рывком разжав руки Ивана, поцеловал его в губы.</p>
<p>Поцелуй был таким решительным, что Иван от неожиданности разжал челюсти. Минуту он балансировал, расставив руки, а после выдохнул и осторожно опустил их вдоль тела, не шевелясь. Олли прижимался всем телом, поглаживая Ивана по спине и пояснице, эти движения успокаивали, боль от прикосновений отступала, а когда Олли потянул Ивана, упав на спину и завалив его на себя, тот почувствовал, как тепло, пульсирующее в кончиках пальцев, разгорается, охватывая руки, ноги и даже кончик носа. Когда оно дошло до живота, скрутившись клубком, Иван не без усилия оторвал от себя Олли и раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать, что пора бы и остановиться, но Олли с новым напором стянул с него футболку и спустился под ним ниже и, обхватив губами сосок, втянул его в рот, дотягиваясь до резинки тренировочных штанов Ивана.</p>
<p>— Ох... дьявол... — прошептал Иван, едва удерживаясь на локтях.</p>
<p>Он схватил Олли за волосы, потянул вверх и, перевернувшись, усадил на себя верхом, сжимая его бёдра, но Олли, склонившись над ним, перехватил его запястья, прижал их к полу и уставился на Ивана не двигаясь.</p>
<p>— Что? — выдохнул Иван, даже через ткань спортивных штанов чувствуя, как стояк упирается ему в живот. Впрочем, у него самого стояло так, что только мёртвый мог этого не заметить.</p>
<p>— Скажи мне... гордость Севильи, — ухмыльнулся Олли, сдерживая дыхание. — А психологов в клубе у нас не существует?.. Или упёртость не позволяет?..</p>
<p>— Не твоё дело... — попытался сбросить его с себя Иван, но у Олли была выгодная позиция, кроме того, Иван в этой попытке проехался членом по упругой выпуклости на штанах Олли, тот втянул воздух через нос, сжимая его запястья крепче, и выглядело это так возбуждающе, что Иван снова замер, рассматривая его лицо. — Я... — попытался спустя мгновение объяснить Иван, но Олли в отместку поерзал на нём, вжимаясь бёдрами бёдрами, и Иван выдал только прерывистое: — Ах... ты ж... блядь...</p>
<p>И тут его прорвало.</p>
<p>— У меня... не получится... — шептал Иван, прижимаясь к Олли. — Я... я не справл... — подставлял он губы, впуская язык, проходящийся по дёснам, и как только его рот освобождался, продолжал, сбиваясь: — Не... справлюсь... Нет...</p>
<p>В номере стало ещё жарче, Олли тёрся о пах Ивана, пока слова не иссякли, и, когда Иван только тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза, Олли слизывал капли пота с его виска, часто дыша с каждым убыстряющимся движением, скользя губами по скулам, очерчивая впадины теней под глазами и прикусывая кожу под ухом — там, где след не будет виден под прядями волос.</p>
<p>Когда Иван выгнулся, задыхаясь, Олли просунул между ними руку, оттянув резинку штанов, обхватил члены и начал дрочить, прижимая их друг к другу, задевая складку под головкой и размазывая предэякулят, вслушиваясь в стоны. Именно такими он их себе и представлял: если много раз воображаешь эту сцену в душевой кабине, то реальности недолго превратиться в дежавю. Иван запрокинул голову, сжав зубы и цепляясь за его плечо, и Олли почувствовал тепло выплёскивающейся ему на пальцы спермы. Он поднёс их к носу, вдохнул запах и выдохнув: «Ох, блядь...», размазал её по своему члену, кончая через несколько секунд.</p>
<p>— Твою ж мать... — пробормотал Иван, отдышавшись. — Все штаны заляпаны...</p>
<p>— Я смазку не взял... — Олли вытер руку о ковёр. — Да и игра... На поле хрен побегаешь после... эээ... этого. А матч ответственный. — Он посмотрел на Ивана.</p>
<p>— Да, — помедлив, сказал Иван, прислушиваясь к себе.</p>
<p>Липкий страх ушёл — осталась только липкая сперма на животе и тепло под рёбрами.</p>
<p>— В другой раз смазку принесу... — Олли поднялся и, осмотревшись, хмыкнул. — Но к психологу всё-таки обратиться нужно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>